The objectives of the Columbia University Comprehensive Cancer Center are to: 1) support and facilitate basic laboratory and clinical research related to cancer and foster collaborative research projects between epidemiologists, laboratory scientists and clinical investigators; 2) to promote a targeted research program in human cancer causation and prevention, which interfaces with other research activities of the Center; 3) to provide education and training in cancer research for scientists, clinical investigators and health professionals at all levels; and 4) to promote the dissemination of cancer-related clinical and technical expertise and to foster cancer control activities in the community. These objectives are facilitated by an organizational structure that has 4 major Divisions; 1) Basic Research; 2) Clinical Research; 3) Etiology, Prevention and Control; and 4) Research Education. Essential support is also provided by the Office of Administration, an External Advisory Committee and the Office of Communications and Development. Fields of research are organized into a total of 21 Programs that facilitate research within a given discipline and foster interdisciplinary-collaboration. A major function of this grant is to support a series of basic science and clinical shared research Facilities that provide state of the art expertise, technology and resources; with considerable efficiency and cost savings. A major emphasis of this Cancer Center, and a unifying theme that joins together this interdisciplinary research approach, is the use of concepts and methods in cellular and molecular biology to enhance our understanding of the etiology and pathophysiology of human cancer, and to develop more effective strategies for cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment.